A Night at Stark Tower
by TheMysteriousPineapple
Summary: What happens when the Guardians decide to crash at Tony's place?


Groot poked questionably at the strange gold and crimson armor as Rocket circled slowly around it. "Quite impressive, Stark, but I could make a few enhancements- for units, of course."

Tony Stark scratched his his head. "Units?"

Peter Quill rolled his eyes as he paced around Stark's room. "They use American currency. Dollar bills and stuff."

Rocket looked at Tony inquisitively. "Strange people," he muttered.

"I am Groot." Groot glared at Rocket, giving him the _be polite_ look.

"Well then, I think I've met all of you: Peter, strange raccoon thing, talking tree, and two extremely intimidating assassins." Tony yawned. "I can show you the rest of Stark tower If you'd like. You know what? I'm going to get Pepper to do it. I'm going to work on either my bots or watch Netflix. Most likely the latter. PEPPER!" He yelled.

"BUSY!" She called back.

Tony sighed. "Or not. But you better get comfy if you're staying on Earth for a little while." He paused. "Want a drink first?"

"Why not?" Peter grinned.

After a quick stop at Tony's bar, the six heroes started their tour of the glamorous Stark Tower. Gamora was bored, Drax was "intrigued", Rocket was only there for the tech, Groot was running around happily all over the place, and Peter was just happy to be talking to Tony.

"So this Yondu guy," Tony questioned Quill as he walked down the outward halls of the top floor. "He's after you?'

"Well, sort of. A while back I tricked him into giving up this all powerful thingy called an infinity stone, and I've gotten on his bad side. I think he's on my trail. Plus, he's got this death arrow and an army of crazy ravagers, so It'd be best for me to stay out of his way."

Tony smirked. "He sounds fun."

Peter continued. "Anyway, I got some info about this group of yours called the Avengers and decided the pop on over. You know, since you guys sound pretty tough. I don't think Yondu would find me here."

"And... how long are you gonna stay here? I don't want the crazy tattooed thesaurus or the deranged raccoon destroying my tower. Since like, the last time aliens were over they almost flattened it."

"That is not my name," Drax muttered darkly.

"Relax big guy. I'm not threatening you."

"I almost forgot to mention that. Drax doesn't do metaphors." Quill chuckled.

Tony's eyebrow shot up. "You know, Drax, there's this guy named Thor who doesn't get metaphors either. I'd bet that you'd get along."

"I would desire to meet him," Drax said with a grin.

A few days after the crew first arrived, Tony, in honor of his guests (more like he just liked throwing parties and alcohol) threw a party at the tower. He, at the five's requests, invited many including Clint, Natasha, Bruce (unwillingly) Steve, and one of Tony's newest friends, Vision.

Steve and Sam, of course, were promptly on time. "Good evening Tony. How's it going?" Steve put on a smile.

"Quite well. How's your arthritis? I mean, you being 95 and all."

Steve glared. "I told you to cool it with the old person jokes."

"Not likely." Tony popped a jalapeno popper into his mouth.

Steve then looked to the five guests. "So I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Steve Rogers."

"Pleasure," Rocket mumbled.

Gamora deadpanned. "Greetings."

"I admire your formality, soldier-like man." Drax said with a gleam of admiration.

"Peter Quill," Peter shook Steve's hand.

"I am Groot." Groot smiled enthusiastically.

Steve grinned a little. He had a feeling he was going to get along with these outsiders.

Soon after Steve and Sam arrived, the other Avengers piled in for the ultimate meet and greet. Natasha and Gamora tried to contain their muffled laughter as Bruce tried to figure out the science of the talking raccoon, and Vision appeared surprisingly appeared to speak fluent Groot as they carried on an endearing conversation.

"I am Groot?"

"I am Groot."

Later on into the evening, Drax inquired Cap about Thor.

"I don't know, Drax. He's pretty busy on Asgard and all, so I don't think-"

As if on cue, a bolt of lightning flashed near the tower, almost immediately followed by a clash of thunder. Seconds after, Natasha went to go answer the door. No one was surprised when Thor was behind it. "Greetings, I have received a message to make acquaintances with the Guardians of the Galaxy." He boomed.

Drax only looked at Steve and smiled.

"Wait, so there are like, four assassins now? You might as well kill yourself now." Sam facepalmed. "Well, at least we've got some more people like me to do all the work." Natasha smiled a little.

Clint sat down on Tony's living room couch, where the gang was having multiple conversations. "So Quill, I heard you're into 80's and 70's music?"

"Yeah, why?" Peter turned to face Clint.

"Did you know that Steve here-" Steve turned his head-"was frozen in ice during the 70's and 80's?"

Gamora winced. "Oh no."

Peter's eyes widened. "Oh God, Steve, please tell me you know who Michael Jackson is!"

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Oh my God." Peter put his hand on his forehead. "We have to... I mean..."

"I'll go get his music out of the ship." Gamora rolled her eyes, but laughed as she walked out of the living room, with Peter following after her.

"Where did Rocket go?" Wanda asked in her deep Russian accent.

"I am Groot?" Groot shrugged his shoulders.

Suddenly, the group heard a loud crash. "What was that?" Drax asked suspiciously.

A few seconds later, Stark's bots came crashing into the room through Tony's elevator. Followed by the bots was the Iron Man suit, and it took Tony no more than five seconds to realize who was in it. "That son of a-"

"I am Groot," Groot muttered as he covered his face with his hands.

Bruce was genuinely frightened of the little creature. "How did he get your suit?"

"No clue," Tony yelled over the mechanical whir of the bots as Rocket zoomed around the room, breaking multiple pieces of furniture. "How did that short little guy even get in it?"

"Rocket, get out of the suit!" Steve yelled.

"He's not going to listen, is he?" Clint ducked under a table. "He's as stubborn as you are, Tony."

"Noted," Stark replied as chaos ensued when Rocket began flying at top speed through the dining area.

"He just figured out how to use the laser beams!" Wanda muttered to Stark as "Iron Raccoon" sliced through the table Clint was hiding under with his newly discovered lasers.

"Well isn't that just peachy."

Even Bruce threatening Rocket and Vision's disapproving glare had no effect as Rocket laughed maniacally from inside the suit. All this time, Groot was watching the whole thing from the corner of the room. Once he realized that none of the others could stop Rocket, he finally stepped in.

Groot stomped to the center of the room, where Rocket was coming straight towards him. "I am Groot!" Groot told Rocket, who immediately stopped in his tracks as an awkward silence took hold of the room. "But why? I was just having a little fun with my updates for the suit!" Rocket whined.

"I am Groot," Groot replied sternly.

Rocket sighed heavily from inside the suit. "Fine."

Rocket deactivated the suit, and the armor in which the small maniac caused utter destruction to Tony's living room in detached from him.

"I will never understand that tree thing," Steve said, dumbfounded.

Vision laughed a little. "Just live and let live, I suppose.

At that moment, Peter and Gamora walked in with Peter's Walkman to find a disaster area, filled with broken furniture and flaming couches.

"Holy crap, what happened here?" Peter stared at Tony. Everyone simply pointed to Rocket.

After making Rocket clean up, the group had loads of fun trying to explain modern concepts to Steve, and explaining metaphors to the two literals in the room.

Sam looked at his phone. "Hey, looks like my friend will be able to show up."

"Okay, who?" Natasha asked.

Sam opened the door at the sound of a knock.

"Scott Lang, or as they call him..."

The man at the door, Scott Lang, winced. "Don't say it, Sam..."

"Ant Man."

Thor started laughing, but immediately stopped and cleared his throat when the others stared at him. "That is not a funny name at all."

Peter stepped up to Scott and patted him on the back. "Nah, it's alright. I have a code name too-" he paused dramatically. "Star Lord."

"Who?" Scott asked, confused. Peter sighed.

Steve laughed. "You could say Captain America is my code name."

Sam grinned. "Falcon."

Nat stood up and tilted her head a little. "Black Widow."

Clint elbowed Natasha. "Hawkeye."

Tony straightened up a little. "Mine, as you all obviously know or _should_ know is Iron Man.

"Hulk," Bruce said quietly.

"Okay, that's great." Scott shifted awkwardly. "Can I have a drink? I'm parched."

Sam crossed his arms. "So, Ant Man over here has the ability to shrink, and kick butt while doing it. What do you say we invite him to our little party?"

"Well, we don't just invite anyone into the Avengers," Tony said as he poured a shot into one of his few intact glasses. "We'll see."

"Alright then, yay!" Scott said weakly. "I just ruined the moment, didn't I?"

"Yes you did," Drax sighed.

The Guardians and the Avengers spent the rest of the night with the Avengers' (hopefully) new member watching Star Wars marathons and playing MarioKart in Tony's cinema room. At the moment, Peter was about to win over Tony, and the very frustrated Steve was about to get lapped by Thor again. When Steve was about to throw the controller across the room, the group heard a huge crash outside the cinema. "You know, these graphics have gotten a lot better since I was-" Peter was interrupted.

"QUILL!"

"Oh no." Peter cursed under his breath as he paused the game.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU GIVE ME THAT ORB? BOY, I RAISED YOU! MY BOYS WERE GONNA EAT YOU! THEY AIN'T NEVER TASTED TERRAN BEFORE!"

"Let's go, guys," Gamora said as she walked out of the cinema room.

"Agreed." Drax followed her out.

"Where are you going, pray tell?" Thor inquired.

"To get away from Yondu, the blasted idiot who keeps stalking us!" Rocket grumbled.

"Well, bye guys!" Quill waved as he grabbed his gun and Walkman.

"I would desire to help," Vision cut in.

"I am Groot." Groot shook his head.

"This is simply a personal dispute. I would not wish to drag you into this." Drax turned back to address Vision.

"Yeah, what he said." Rocket slung his gun over his shoulder.

"But I.." Vision was interrupted by Stark placing a hand on his shoulder. "They'll be fine."

And so the five visitors from who knows where in the galaxy walked out to face Yondu. Tony unpaused the game.

"I hope they remember where they parked," Steve commented.

Clint's excellent hearing skills did not betray him when he heard the running of an engine outside. "They just did." His mouth curled into a smile.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Scott asked Tony.

"As long as I have a bar, they will." Tony smirked as he crossed the finish line in first place.


End file.
